


The sleepover

by Heyhayl37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: Seven, yoosung and mc are having a sleepover.  What happens when mc and seven decide to tease the living hell out of yoosung?





	The sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for mm voyeurism so I'm mainly writing this for myself I hope you enjoy anyway. I know my grammar is horrible ok

It was midnight and you were wide awake. Along with your 2 other guests.  
You have invited yoosung and seven over for a sleepover cause why not.  
You've already ate snacks, played video games and watched a movie so now it's seven's turn to pick the activity.  
"Hmmm how aboouuut... truth or dare!"  
"Oh I haven't played that since I was a kid!" Mc says. "I've seen it in movies but I've never actually played it, says yoosung.

 

"Well we are adults so we play the adult version!" Seven fist bumps the air.  
"Adult version? What's the difference between this and the kids version?" Yoosung asked. "I think we'll find out I guess" mc says.  
They all sit in a circle on the rug in mc's bedroom. "Who's going first? Mc asked. "It's your house so you can choose" seven said.  
"Ummmm yoosung, truth or dare?"  
"Hmmm dare!"  
"Hoo boy cant wait for this " seven chuckles. Yoosung glares at him. "I dare you to...bark like a dog!"  
"That's it? I mean I know he's like a puppy but isn't that kinda lame?" Seven said.  
"It's the best I can come up with ok? I'm not good at this" 

 

"I can bark.. um.. watch! "  
"Arf arf!" "Oh that was so cute!" mc and seven say in unison.  
"Uh thanks I guess?" Yoosung rubs the back of his head.  
"Good boy" mc says, patting him on the head. "Want a treat puppy? Just kidding it's your turn" seven says.  
Yoosung blushes at the weird praise  
"Hmmmm truth or dare mc?"  
"Truth I guess "  
"When was the last time you had the sex"  
Seven giggles. Yoosung blushes, "isn't that kinda personal?" Yoosung says. "Hey I said this is an adult game" said seven. "Y-you don't have to answer mc! Yoosung says looking away. " no I'll answer, the last time..hmmmm a couple years ago? I'm not sure" yoosung sighs, he appreciated the short answer.

 

"Yes good job mc!" Seven cheers. "Ok my turn!" Yoosung says. "Seven truth or dare?" "Dare!" Seven says. "Ohh yoosung whatcha got for him?" mc asked. "I dare you to.... kiss mc!" Both of them blush. "That's it?" Seven and mc ask. "Well yeah just do it!" Mc and seven look at each other but seven gets an idea and mc knows that look. He smirks and mc is just waiting for whatever is about to happen. Yoosung is sitting there, waiting for the kiss to happen and seven leans in and kisses mc. Yoosung is surprised he actually did it and that mc seems ok with it. Now it's time for sevens favorite game, messing with yoosung.

A few seconds goes by and yoosung says that's good. Just then, seven slips his tongue in her mouth. With a surprised moan, she accepts it. Yoosung blushes a little now. "Aren't you taking this dare a little far? I think its mcs turn." "Nope were just getting started." Mc said smirking. Seven is glad that mc is catching on. "W-what do you mean?" Yoosung stuttered. 

Just then, mc straddles sevens lap and starts to make out with him while slowly grinding on him. "W-what are you d-doing you two?!" Yoosung looks away but looks back. Mc softly moans into sevens mouth while the friction of his clothed erection rubs her front. Yoosung wants to get up, he wants to obviously respect their privacy, but he can't really look away If he tried. Seven breaks the kiss first. "Is the sweet innocent puppy liking what he sees hm?" Mc giggles.

Yoosung doesn't think he can blush any harder. He wasnt wrong though.. as he's trying to lean forward to hide his erection. Mc takes off her shirt and then sevens shirt. "Yoosung?" "Y-yeah?" "I have a dare for you." "Um o-okay what is it?" Still trying to hide his tent. "I dare you not to touch yourself!" Seven says. Mc giggles. "W-why would I want to.. wha" 

obviously he cant hide his hard on at this point. Seven and mc began to take off their pants while mc started grinding on seven again. "Hnnnnhh seveeeennn~" seven lets out small grunts. Yoosung is trying to shut his eyes and ears but seven won't let him do that. "CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE" yoosung yells. "No way your just gonna touch yourself," seven said teasingly. Yoosung whimpers while palming himself. "Why are you two so cruel?" "Cause its fun hun!" Mc says smiling. Mc gets off seven for a second, slides her panties off and throws them at yoosung. "You can keep those if you like yoosung," mc winked.

 

Yoosung stared in fascination at the obvious wet pink panties in his hand. He felt his dick twitch and pre cum Stained his crotch. "Shit yoosung it's so hot to see you like this." Seven said. "Seven I can't take it anymore! I want to see him do it. I want you to touch me please." Yoosung blushed probably for the 100th time that night. "Yeah.. I want to see it too. Yoosung, you can take it out now." "O-okay I guess.." he says looking away. 

"Holy fuck" mc and seven both say in unison. He's definitely bigger than they thought and his dick is practically dripping with pre. "Don't stare at it!" Seven felt his dick twitch and mcs thighs clenched together. "Yoosung, watch us. Try not to finish to quickly okay puppy?" She put a finger on his chin. He whimpered, "yes.. okay.." mc grabbed seven and shoved him on the bed, positioning herself on his lap. Seven was still in his boxers so she slid them off. Yoosung has never seen sevens dick and in all honesty he held back a moan. "Don't be afraid to make sounds . We want to hear them." Yoosung is still very reluctant about all this. "Fuck we don't even need any lube.. your soaked mc.." seven slightly panting and yoosung started to slowly stroke himself. "I'm going in."

"Wait what about a condom?" Yoosung asked, a little panicky. "Don't worry, I'm on the pill" mc said, thankful for his concern.  
Seven started to enter MC. The feeling of having him in her was worth the wait. "Fuck your so tight mc.." she whimpered at that praise. At this point yoosung has to stop for a second, mainly cause he's afraid of finishing too early. "Y-you can move mc," seven said holding back a grunt.

 

Without hesitation, mc began bouncing on sevens dick. "HOLY FUCK THIS IS- HAA-" mc is very vocal, as is seven as he lets out grunts every few seconds. Yoosung can't hold himself back anymore and strokes himself in time with them. "Ha.. nnnnnm.. I can't-" yoosung pants. Seven moves his hand towards mcs clitoris and rubs it. Mc swore she could see stars. With seven fucking her, and yoosung watching her while getting off it was all too much. Seven clearly felt the same way as he started panting even more. "Mc -im gonna.." as he rubbed mc faster. 

 

"M-me too s-seven!" Yoosung couldn't hold it anymore. "N-No I'm g-gonna!- with one final stroke yoosung came harder than he has ever before. His throat almost hurt from the high moan he did. That was it for mc and seven as they both came at the same time practically screaming. Mc felt his hot stuff enter her as her pussy spasm. The room was filled with heavy breathing now. "W-why did you do this "? Yoosung asked, not looking at them anymore. "Cause we love to tease you~" mc said. Yoosung groaned, "ahhh this is so humiliating!" "This won't be the last time yoosungie " seven chimed.


End file.
